1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording drive information on an optical disc and an optical disc on which drive information is recorded using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a 4.7 GB DVD-RAM, which allows data to be recorded thereon or removed therefrom, drive information, which is used after the optical disc is inserted into a drive, e.g., information on a drive manufacturing company or a serial number, is recorded in a disc identification zone of a lead-in zone where data can be rewritten. However, since only two error correction codes (ECC) are assigned to the disc identification zone, drive information cannot be recorded in the disc identification zone if the two ECCs have defects and cannot be used.
Accordingly, an HD-DVD, which has a capacity of over 23 GB and on which data can be rerecorded, is required to have a drive zone having more than two physical clusters in the lead-in zone wherein drive information must be recorded. FIG. 1 shows one embodiment of a physical structure of the lead-in zone, which has a diameter longer than a predetermined diameter from the center hole of the disc. The lead-in zone includes a read-only zone 100 in which data is pre-recorded and a rewritable zone 110 in which data can be rerecorded. The read only region 100 includes control data which is related to the disc.
The rewritable zone 110 includes a test zone, a defect management area (DMA) for removing and managing defects occurring in the disc, a control data zone, an optimum power control (OPC) test zone, and a buffer area.
Here, the rewritable zone 110 further includes a drive region where the drive information is recorded. The drive region is comprised of a plurality of physical clusters, each cluster comprising a plurality of data frames. In the drive region, information on the manufacturing company, a serial number, or the like are recorded. The above described method is typically required as the method of recording information in the drive region which is composed of a plurality of physical clusters.